


another perfect wonder

by apollonian



Series: Trope Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian/pseuds/apollonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow kept on falling outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another perfect wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "snowed in" square on my trope bingo card. After reading many, many stories, this is my first attempt at writing in the Avengers fandom, and I hope it doesn't fail too badly :)

The snow kept on falling outside, covering up the small windows of the safe house with white powder.

Inside, a small fire burned cheerily, casting flickering shadows against Phil’s form in the tiny kitchen. Clint lay stretched out on his back on the cramped sofa, polishing his arrows carefully and occasionally glancing at Phil out the corner of his eye, when he was absolutely sure that Phil was completely absorbed in the soup he was making. Natasha sat curled up in the old armchair, engrossed in some old Russian tome, the fire making her hair glow around her head, a fiery halo.

The scent of the soup wafted over from the kitchen, and Clint’s stomach grumbled quietly. Or so he thought, but in a room full of spies, nothing was ever too quiet. Natasha threw an amused smirk in his direction, Phil laughed softly from the counter, and Clint rolled his eyes at the world in general. Missions always made him hungry, especially long, drawn out ones like this, with hours spent on a cold rooftop with snowflakes in his eyes and a rifle in his hands, and nothing to warm him except Phil’s calm voice and Natasha’s steady breathing in his ears. He reached out with a socked foot and nudged Natasha’s thigh, a silent acknowledgement of a mission done well, with no injuries and no misleading intel. She patted his foot, and nodded slightly at him.

Phil switched off the stove and divided the soup into three bowls, carrying them carefully to the coffee table next to Clint and Natasha. He put the bowls down, ran a hand through Clint’s hair, smiling, and sat down for dinner, digging into his soup. Clint grinned back at Phil and started on his bowl, savoring the flavor and enjoying the warm feeling that pooled in his stomach.

“They say we’re probably going to be snowed in by the morning,” Phil said, in between mouthfuls, “We have enough food to keep us going for the next week, so we’re fine on that front.”

“I don’t mind being snowed in with you,” Clint replied, leering around his spoon. Natasha, on cue, rolled her eyes, hiding a smile, and kicked Clint gently in the shins, used to their banter by now.

“When does HQ think they can get us out of here?” she asked Phil.

“Probably in about two days, or so,” he replied, “maybe more if the snow continues.”

Natasha hmm-ed, and took another bite of her soup. They continued eating in a comfortable silence, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room.

This was merely another note in their files, one of many, many successful missions they had run together. It was also one of the best moments in Clint’s life, surrounded by the two people he trusted more than anyone else on the planet, the two people who would love him and have his back until the day he died. The house was warm, the snow was falling, he had his family with him, hot food in his hands – it was as close to perfect as his life could get.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for 'another perfect wonder'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378006) by [lucyycx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyycx/pseuds/lucyycx)




End file.
